The present invention relates to gambling games.
Gambling games have appeal to many people. Casinos are one of the most popular suppliers of gambling games. Most casinos participate in the gambling and gain money based on the tilted odds of the gambling games which they provide. These tilted odds are one of the reasons casinos are illegal in some countries. That is, many countries allow gambling if it is performed between a plurality of individuals in what is referred to as xe2x80x9cpari-mutuelxe2x80x9d games. These pari-mutuel games may be organized by a service supplier which receives a commission for providing the game facilities but does not participate in the gambling.
Pari-mutuel games are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,259 to Weingardt and U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,779 to Bridgeman, et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In these games, players gamble against an accrued pool from which winner payouts are provided. One of the problems with using accrued pools is that the sum of money in the pool varies and in some instances may be relatively low. Various methods are suggested to keep the pool at relatively constant levels. These methods, however, are complex and tend to alter the rules of the well-known casino games played.
The above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,259 patent describes playing table games, such as twenty-one, craps and baccarat as player-banked games where one player banks and plays against the other players. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,259 patent states that player banked games advance noticeably slower than casino banked games and that the allowed wagers in player banked games are often limited due to the credit amount carried by the banker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,536 to Flasch, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a blackjack table game in which a dealer offers the players of the game to play the roll of the banker. The role of the banker is offered to each of the players according to the order in which the players are seated. Each player may accept or decline the offer. In order to accept the role of the banker and enjoy the favorite odds the casino traditionally enjoys, the player accepting the banker""s role must have sufficient funds in order to pay the maximal possible winnings of all the other players. A similar scheme for distributing the role of banker between the players of a different multi-player card game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,444 to Nguyen, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
These schemes for distributing the role of banker are directed to steady groups of players in which the same group of players plays a sequence of rounds. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,444 patent relates to sequences of 16 rounds for a group of eight players which each serves as banker for two rounds. Allowing players to join and/or leave the game in the middle of a sequence of rounds tilts the odds of the game and may cause unrest in the casino. In addition, the different sums held by the players of the game cause changes in the maximal wagers which may be offered by users or disqualifies users holding relatively low sums from acting as banker.
In a variation of the scheme of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,536 patent, it is suggested to split the banker role between one of the players and the casino, which is represented by the dealer. The wagers paid by the players are divided evenly between the banker player and the casino and the winnings of the players are paid in even parts by the banker player and the casino. Using such a scheme, however, means that the casino is an active (although partial) participant in the gambling. As described above, such participation of the casino in the gambling is undesired.
An aspect of some embodiments of the present invention relates to a method of managing a casino in which players in the casino are assigned a banker score and the role of banker in the various games of the casino is offered to the players based on their banker score. In some embodiments of the invention, the banker score of a player is a function of the wagers offered by the player in the casino, such that the eligibility of the player to become banker increases with the participation in the games of the casino. Alternatively or additionally, the banker score of a player is a function of the losses of the player in the casino, for example, the total losses of the player in the casino or the losses of the player when not acting as banker. In some embodiments of the invention, the banker score is reduced according to the amount of wagers the player receives when acting as banker.
An aspect of some embodiments of the present invention relates to a method of determining the eligibility of a player to be the banker in a current gambling session, based on actions performed in other gambling sessions. The term gambling session is taken to mean a sequence of consecutive gambling rounds of a single casino game. In some embodiments of the invention, the eligibility to be banker is based on actions performed in previous visits to the casino and/or in other casino games than the game for which eligibility to be banker is being determined. Optionally, the eligibility to be banker is also based on actions of the current gambling session. In some embodiments of the invention, actions in the current gambling session are given higher or lower weight than given to actions in previously played games.
An aspect of some embodiments of the present invention relates to a method of operating casino apparatus (e.g., roulette tables, electronic game machines), in which the entity serving as banker is separate from the entity operating the apparatus. In some embodiments of the invention, the casino apparatus includes software apparatus which simulates the operation of the casino apparatus. Optionally, the software is accessed or provided over a communication network. The entity which provides the software is separate from the entity which serves as banker. In some embodiments of the invention, the casino apparatus includes single-user apparatus in which a single player plays against the banker, e.g., electronic video games and slot machines. Alternatively or additionally, the casino apparatus includes multi-user apparatus such as roulette tables. In some embodiments of the invention, the casino apparatus provides games in which the winning ratios are relatively high, such that the banker may lose in a single round more than 20, 50 or even 100 times the sum which a regular player may lose.
In some embodiments of the invention, the entity serving as banker changes dynamically every several rounds, possibly while one or more players are playing with the apparatus. Optionally, the change in the entity serving as banker is performed without the players using the apparatus noticing and/or without causing a delay between play rounds.
In some embodiments of the invention, a software casino operator rents out casino games to users who serve as bankers. Optionally, the casino games are located in a casino hosting a plurality of casino games rented to different users. Optionally, the user renting the casino games does not bring a group of players but rather leaves the game open for visiting users. In some embodiments of the invention, the casino renting out the games operates the games, i.e., at least partially hosts the software and/or determines the results of game rounds for software games and/or provides an expert dealer for real life card games.
In some embodiments of the invention, the casino games are rented to users who spent at least a predetermined amount of money in the casino, as regular players. Alternatively or additionally, the casino games are rented out for a flat sum and/or a percentage of the wagers and/or winnings of the games.
In some embodiments of the invention, a user renting the game customizes one or more parameters of the game, such as the minimal or maximal wagers and/or the winning odds.
An aspect of some embodiments of the present invention relates to a method of bringing the total gambling odds of a user of a casino to a predetermined value while playing one or more games with fixed odds. At least one of the games with fixed odds having different odds than the predetermined value. In some embodiments of the invention, in playing games which have odds lower than the predetermined odds, the player is assigned game points which allow the user to play a number of rounds in games which have odds higher than the predetermined odds, such that the total odds are equal to the predetermined odds. In some embodiments of the invention, the predetermined odds comprise 50:50 odds. Alternatively or additionally, the odds of each user depend on a payment of the user to the casino and/or to the frequency of playing in the casino.
In some embodiments of the invention, playing the games with odds higher than the predetermined odds comprise playing as banker in known casino games.
An aspect of some embodiments of the present invention relates to a method of playing casino games in which the role of banker is divided between a plurality of users separate from the casino managing the games. In some embodiments of the invention, each of the plurality of users holds a percentage of the banker role, covers that percentage of player winnings and receives that percentage of player wagers. Alternatively, a user may be liable for a first percentage of the losses of the banker and receive a second, different, percent of the wagers. For example, the ratio between the percentage of winnings and the percentage of losses may depend on the user""s banker score. Optionally, the percentages of the holdings of the users change automatically responsive to changes in the credit status of one or more of the plurality of users.
There is therefore provided in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a method of gambling in a casino, including playing one or more gambling games by a user, assigning to the user a banker score responsive to the extent of playing of the one or more gambling games by the user, and offering to the user the position of banker in a casino game, in which one or more players play against the banker and the banker has better odds than the players, responsive to the banker score of the user.
Optionally, playing one or more gambling games by the user includes playing games against a banker. In some embodiments, playing games against a banker includes playing against other players serving as the banker. In some embodiments, playing one or more gambling games by the user includes playing games which do not include a banker.
In some embodiments, assigning the banker score includes assigning a score which depends on the total wagers of the user in the casino. In some embodiments, assigning the banker score includes assigning a score which depends on the number of rounds played by the user in the casino, on the net losses of the user in the casino, on the previously accrued revenues of the user in acting as banker in the casino and/or on acts in a specific game for which the user wishes to act as banker. Alternatively or additionally, assigning the banker score includes assigning the banker score substantially only based on acts performed in playing the game for which the user wishes to act as banker. Alternatively, assigning the banker score includes assigning the banker score at least partially based on acts in at least one previous session of the user in the casino.
Optionally, the method includes allowing the user to receive or transfer banker points which are added or subtracted from the users banker score. In some embodiments, offering the user the position of banker responsive to the banker score of the user includes offering the position of banker to the user with the highest banker score among a plurality of users interested in acting as banker. In some embodiments, offering to the user the position of banker responsive to the banker score of the user includes offering the position of banker to the user if the banker score of the user is above a predetermined threshold and/or provided the banker has a sufficient amount of credit. Optionally, offering to the user the position of banker includes offering the banker role to a plurality of users, each user receiving a percentage of the banker role. In some embodiments, offering to the user the position of banker includes offering the banker role to an extent which equalizes the winning and losing odds of the user in the casino. In some embodiments, playing the one or more gambling games includes playing software provided gambling games. Optionally, playing software provided gambling games includes playing games provided over a communication network. Optionally, playing one or more gambling games includes playing well-known casino games.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a method of managing a gambling game having a banker role and one or more player roles, including registering one or more users in a banker queue of users interested in being bankers of the game, registering one or more users in a player queue of users interested in being players in the game, selecting one or more users from the banker queue and one or more users from the player queue, and playing the game by the selected users, the one or more users from the banker queue performing the banker role and the one or more users from the user queue acting as players.
Optionally, selecting the one or more users from the banker queue includes selecting according to the order of entrance of the users to the queue. In some embodiments, selecting the one or more users from the banker queue includes selecting users according to a banker score which represents for each user the entitlement of the user to serve as the banker. Optionally, selecting the one or more users from the banker queue includes selecting users which did not register recently in the player queue. In some embodiments, playing the game includes playing a single-user game. In some embodiments, playing the game by the selected users includes splitting the role of banker between a plurality of users from the banker queue. Optionally, splitting the banker role between the plurality of users includes splitting responsive to the credit status of one or more of the users. In some embodiments, playing the game includes playing the game with at least one rule parameter of the game determined by at least one of the one or more users from the banker role. Optionally, the at least one rule parameter includes the maximal wager of the game.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a method of managing a casino, including allowing a user to play games with one or more gambling odds, and allowing the user to play a limited number of rounds of one or more games with odds higher than predetermined goal odds, so that the total odds of the games played by the user reach the predetermined goal odds. Optionally, the predetermined goal odds include odds of 50:50. In some embodiments, allowing the user to play a limited number of rounds of one or more games with odds higher than the predetermined goal odds includes allowing the user to serve as banker in the one or more games.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a method of managing a casino, including allowing a user to play a first game session, including one or more consecutive rounds of a single game, as a player, and allowing the user to play a limited number of rounds of a second game session different from the first game session as a banker, responsive to the playing of the first game session as a player.
Optionally, the second game session occurs a substantial period of time after the user ended to play the first game session. In some embodiments of the invention, the second game session includes playing a different game than played in the first game session.
In some embodiments, the second game session includes playing against at least one player different than played against in the first game session.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a method of playing a casino game in a casino, including selecting one or more users with a combined credit in the casino of at least 20 times a maximal wager allowed in the casino game, and playing the casino game by one or more players with the selected one or more users acting as bankers. Optionally, selecting the one or more users includes selecting users with a combined credit of at least 50 or 150 times a maximal wager allowed in the game.
In some embodiments, playing the casino game includes playing a game with odds of winning in a specific round of less than 1:20. In some embodiments, playing the casino game includes playing a game in which the maximal winning in a single round is at least 10 times the wager placed by a player.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a method of playing a casino game in a casino, including selecting a plurality of users to operate as banker; and playing the casino game by one or more players with the selected plurality of users acting together as banker. Optionally, the method includes verifying that the combined credit of the selected users is sufficient to cover the maximal possible banker losses of a single game round. In some embodiments, selecting the plurality of users includes repeatedly selecting a user and assigning the selected user a portion of the remaining banker role according to the selected user""s credit, until the selected users cover the entire banker role.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a method of providing casino apparatus for gambling, including selecting one or more users, not associated with the owner of the casino apparatus, to serve as a banker of the apparatus, and opening the apparatus for receiving wagers from players.
Optionally, the one or more users includes selecting different users at least a plurality times a day. In some embodiments, the casino apparatus includes a software which implements a casino game. Optionally, the method includes customizing one or more parameters of a game using the apparatus by the selected banker.
In some embodiments, the user selected to operate as banker does not pay the owner of the casino apparatus for operating as banker. In some embodiments, the user selected to operate as banker is selected responsive to previous use as a player by the selected user of casino apparatus of the owner. Optionally, the apparatus includes a jackpot game.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a method of playing a casino game, including playing a casino game with at least one first player operating as banker and using a first value of at least one rule parameter of the game, selecting at least one second player to operate as banker, determining a second value, different from the first value, of the at least one rule parameter responsive to the selected at least one second player, and playing the casino game with the at least one second player operating as banker and using the second value of the at least one rule parameter of the game.
Optionally, the at least one rule parameter includes a maximal allowed wager. In some embodiments, determining the second value of the at least one rule parameter includes determining responsive to a credit level of the at least one second player.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a method of playing a gambling game of a casino, including selecting at least one user to operate as banker, playing a round of the game by one or more players, and automatically passing the wagers of the players, and paying players winnings if any, from an account of the banker, without the user being in communication with the casino or any of the players. In some embodiments, selecting the at least one user to operate as banker includes selecting a user not in communication with the casino or any of the players of the game. Optionally, the method includes receiving instructions from the user selected as banker on the credit limits between which the user is willing to operate as banker. In some embodiments, receiving the instructions includes receiving the instructions before the user was selected to be banker.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a computer program for providing gambling games, including a playing module which allows users to play one or more gambling games, a score module which assigns the users a banker score responsive to the extent of playing of the one or more gambling games of the playing module by the users; and a banker selection module which determines which user should receive the role of banker in a casino game, responsive to the banker score of the users.
Optionally, the banker score is influenced only by acts performed in games provided by the playing module which have a banker role or which do not include a banker role.
In some embodiments, the banker score is a function of the extent of playing of a plurality of gambling games provided by the playing module.
Optionally, the banker score is a function of the wagers spent by the user in the games provided by the game module and/or of the wagers received by the user in acting as banker of the games provided by the game module. In some embodiments, the score module allows users to receive or transfer banker points which are added or subtracted from the users banker score.
In some embodiments, the banker selection module selects the user with the highest banker score to act as banker. Optionally, the banker selection module selects a user with a credit level above a predetermined level to act as banker. Optionally, the banker selection module selects a plurality of users which each receive a portion of the banker role.
In some embodiments, the banker selection module allows a user to operate as banker for an amount of game rounds which brings the total odds of the user in playing the games of the playing module to a predetermined level. Optionally, the computer program includes a network interface for providing game information and receiving game instructions from a remote user terminal.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a gambling apparatus, including an input interface for receiving indications from users interested in being players in a gambling game and users interested in being banker in the gambling game, and a processor which selects one or more users interested in being banker and one or more users interested in being players, and determines the results of a gambling game in which the one or more users selected from the users interested in being banker perform the banker role and the one or more selected users interested in being players act as players. Optionally, the input interface receives indications over a communication network such as the Internet. In some embodiments, the processor selects substantially all the users from which indications of being interested in being banker were received that have sufficient credit for receiving a respective portion of the banker role.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, apparatus for managing a casino, including apparatus for playing one or more gambling games with one or more low gambling odds, and a processor which receives information on the extent to which users played the one or more gambling games with the one or more gambling odds and determines an amount for which the users are allowed to play one or more gambling games with one or more high odds, such that the total playing odds of the users reach predetermined goal odds. Optionally, the predetermined goal odds include odds of 50:50. In some embodiments, the apparatus for playing the one or more gambling games includes the processor which receives the information.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a computer program for managing a casino, including a playing module which receives wagers, determines game results and provides player winnings; and a banker determination module which determines the eligibility of users to act as banker in game sessions managed by the playing module, at least partially based on acts performed by those users in other game sessions, different from the game sessions for which the eligibility to be banker is determined.
In some embodiments, the banker determination module determines the eligibility based on the sum of wagers provided in the other game sessions.
Optionally, the banker determination module determines the eligibility based on acts performed in different games than the game for which the eligibility to be banker is determined. In some embodiments, the banker determination module determines the eligibility to be banker based on acts of the user performed over a remote communication connection between the user and the playing module, after the communication connection was terminated.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, apparatus for playing a casino game, including a credit unit which manages credit accounts for users of the casino game, a banker determination unit which selects one or more users with a combined credit of at least 20 times a maximal wager allowed in the casino game, and casino game apparatus which is played by one or more players with the selected one or more users acting as bankers.
In some embodiments, the banker determination unit selects one or more users with a combined credit of at least 150 times the maximal wager allowed in the casino game. In some embodiments, the casino game apparatus includes a jackpot machine or a software simulating a jackpot machine and/or a roulette table or a software simulating a roulette table.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, apparatus for playing a casino game, including a banker determination unit which selects a plurality of users to operate as banker, casino game apparatus which is played by one or more players with the selected plurality of users acting as bankers.
Optionally, the casino game apparatus includes a server which runs casino games. In some embodiments, the plurality of users operating as banker connect remotely over a communication network to the server. In some embodiments, the plurality of users include at least three users. Optionally, the banker determination unit performs the banker selection by repeatedly selecting a user and assigning the selected user a portion of the remaining banker role according to the selected user""s credit, until the selected users cover the entire banker role.
There is further provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, apparatus for providing gambling games, including a server which runs a credit module which manages credit accounts of a plurality of users and a game module which selects one or more users to act as banker, simulates one or more casino games, which include a banker role and one or more players, with the selected one or more users acting as bankers, and instructs the credit module to transfer money between the user accounts responsive to the results of the one or more casino games, and a network interface through which users having credit accounts communicate with the server a remote communication network.
Optionally, the game module simulates at least one jackpot game and/or roulette game. In some embodiments, the game module simulates a plurality of games for which different users operate as bankers. In some embodiments, the game module simulates at least one game for which the one or more users operating as banker change at least a plurality of times each day. In some embodiments, the game module receives from at least one of the users selected to operate as banker at least one parameter of the game for which the user operates as banker. Optionally, the user selected to operate as banker is not connected to the network interface.